Demeter's Cabin
Demeter's Cabin Demeter's cabin has a roof made of grass and has tomato on all of the light brown walls. It has many flowers. It is of brownish color. The interior floor is made of lush grass. Numerous vases are scattered about the cabin, filled with various flowers. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor # Tristan Carter (Led 1 quest) Lieutenant Counsellor # Fiona Ash Members # Zach Rodriguez # Juliette Ellington # Allen Holt # Meghan Sharp # Rosalie Harvey # Sheila Carter # Loraine Redworth # Rosie de Lamora # Terry Glayve # Flora Misae Campers who are not year round # Serra Ayzawa (Also Priestess) # Drew Thornton # Aubrey Taylor Priestess (Only 1 per Cabin) # Serra Ayzawa Inactive # Up for Adoption # Former Members # Josh Denag (Dead) # Elenah Blacksmith (Left) # Ariana Unknown (Joined the BC) # Jatana Gonzales # Romeo Rivlynn # Kody Klutz |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Demeter's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Demeter have the ability to shoot poisonous pine out from their hands which acts as a powerful paralytic for a short time. Defensive #Children of Demeter have the ability to create a massive wall of plants, roughly two to three times the size of the user, as a shield, although will instantly begin to die away following its creation. #Children of Demeter have the ability to create a large field of briers which hurts anyone who attempt to cross it and slows movement; they die away after a short time. Passive #Children of Demeter have the innate ability to talk plants to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. #Can create plants from nothing, but they only last for a short time, and the larger the plant the more drain on the user. Supplementary #Children of Demeter have the ability to create ropes of vines which can be used for a multitude of purposes. #Children of Demeter have the ability to curse people with a constant state of hunger or even relieve the desire to eat for a short time. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Demeter have the ability to create a Venus Fly-trap, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will attempt to swallow anything that comes near it. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Demeter are able to make plants (i.e. grain, barley, corn, etc.) grow so tall that it hampers the movements of those around them, for a short time, the longer they maintain the growth, the more energy it drains. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Demeter have the ability to transform people into large plants of their choosing; this effect does not last long. Traits #They are good cooks, as their mother is the goddess of harvest and agriculture. #They are excellent gardeners. |-| Treaties= Nyx's Cabin * We will provide assistant in Quest in all possible means. * Mutual Defense Pact Aphrodite's Cabin * We will provide assistance in Quests in all possible means. * We will help each other in clean our Cabins. * Mutual Defense Pact. Tyche's Cabin * We will help each other's during Fights Eros' Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * Helping with chores * Abstainment from toying with emotions. Persephone's Cabin (our nieces and nephews) * Mutual Defense Pact * Helping with Cabin Inspection * Helping with Quests Ariadne's Cabin * Mutual Defense * We will provide assistance in Quest in all possible means * They will give us maps of their cabin * They won't manipulate us * We will help decorate their cabin * We won't turn them into a plant Zephyrus' Cabin * They will not destroy our plants * We will help decorate their cabin * Non-Aggression Pact Thanatos' Cabin * Mutual defense pact * Non-aggression pact * We will help each other during fights Enemies # Category:Cabins Category:Children of Demeter